Mermaid version HitsuHina (adaptacion)
by Momo219
Summary: Una adactacion de un fic de rinxlen de checolopez
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno esta no es mi historia es una adaptacion los personajes tampoco me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo y el fic es de .

Me gusto este fic y lo quise hacer version HitsuHina

Derechos a sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo 1

 ** _Dicen que si al primer amanecer del mes caminas por el barranco pegado a la playa, a la salida del sol podrás escuchar la hermosa voz de una sirena cantar…_**

Las personas normales han escuchado de las leyendas de las sirenas, pero estas difícilmente son llegadas a ver por un humano, hubo una vez una sirenita que se enamoró y se convirtió en humana para estar junto a su amado, pero ese amor no correspondido provocó su muerte y la sirenita termino convertida en espuma de mar.

Pero hay más que solo la historia de esa sirenita, su muerte desencadeno una segunda historia que cuyo inicio se cree que fue con un príncipe arrogante y egoísta que al cumplir 18 se dispuso a buscar una esposa.

-Su majestad ¿Ya ha escogido a una de las doncellas para tomarla como su esposa?-preguntó el ministro rubio acercándose al próximo soberano de las tierras.

-Ah Kira, eres tú-dijo desinteresado aquel peliblanco sentado en el trono.

-Toshirou-sama, sinceramente me preocupa su situación, hemos traído a princesas, nobles y doncellas que estarían más que felices de casarse con usted para cumplir la tradición de nuestro reino pero usted sigue sin elegir a ninguna, a este paso nunca será coronado rey.

El príncipe suspiró con aburrimiento, para ser nombrado rey debía casarse con una doncella sin importar que fuera o no de familia real pero no había mujer de esas tierras que le llamara la atención, él era sin lugar a dudas un buen soberano pero en algunos casos, que era raramente, se volvía sumamente egoísta y arrogante, aun así todo el reino lo adoraba y lo quería nadie dudaría en incluso dar su vida por el príncipe.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad Kira? Quiero que mi reina se la más hermosa que haya tocado la tierra, quiero que sea tan bonita que la misma diosa de la belleza la envidie, tiene que ser la mujer más perfecta que nunca nadie haya visto, sus cabellos deben ser castaños como la viva madera y sus ojos claros como el mismo cielo.

-Majestad, hemos traído a todas las mujeres de estas tierras con esas características y ninguna lo ha complacido.

-Es por que no han buscado bien. Yo mismo encontrare a mi futura esposa aun si tengo que mover cielo mar y tierra para eso.

.

.

.

A ella le gustaba ver el amanecer, por eso ella siempre se sentaba en el mismo lugar y cantaba con la llegada del sol cada vez que regresaba a aquellas tierras.

En esa ciudad submarina no había nadie y la sirenita aprovechaba para ir a su lugar favorito sin que nadie la viera, todas las sirenas y tritones tenían prohibido acercarse a las costas de los humanos e incluso dejarse ver por algunos pero a Momo no le importaba.

Ella quería poder caminar en la tierra, pero sabía que no había forma en la que eso sucediera, aun así ella se escapaba todos los días a ver el amanecer cerca de la playa de aquel reino y siempre se percataba de que nadie la viera, excepto ese día.

-¿Vas a algún lado en especial Momo?

-¡Kusaka-sama!-dijo sorprendida de ver al tritón.

-Así que regresaste ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? ¿No habrás planeado viajar de nuevo sin despedirte, cierto?

-No… yo solo iba a dar un paseo matutino-dijo con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

-Supe que volviste desde antier y no pude ir a verte, lo lamento-dijo con cierta tristeza-Hoy en día te veo muy poco, la última vez que platicamos fue hace un mes antes de que salieras de viaje nuevamente ¿Algún día pensaras en quedarte en la ciudad definitivamente?

-Viajar es muy divertido, aprendo cosas nuevas sobre el mar… esta ciudad no es un lugar al que quisiera regresar después de mis viajes Kusaka-sama-dijo ella con cierto toque de tristeza.

-Ignora a las demás sirenas, ellas están celosas de que era mucho más bonita que ellas-sonrió el peliazul-De hecho, estoy seguro de que eres la más hermosa de todas las mujeres que existen-dijo acariciando su mejilla y haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara.

-Muchas gracias Kusaka-sa…

Los dedos de aquel príncipe se posaron suavemente sobre los labios de la sirena acallándola.

-Cuando no hay nadie cerca puedes llamarme simplemente Kusaka.

-Entonces… Kusaka-dijo un poco nerviosamente-¿Qué hace por aquí tan temprano?-le pregunto.

-Me dirigía a visitarte-sonrió él-Quería verte ya que con todas las lecciones reales apenas y puedo toparme contigo además quería saber si volverías a salir de viaje, sé que no te gusta mucho estar en esta ciudad pero quería pasar un tiempo contigo antes que decidieras irte de nuevo.

-Si volveré a salir de viaje, mañana mismo ire a visitar las aguas del sur pero regresare lo más pronto posible, por cierto Kusaka-sama ¿No debería volver al palacio ya? Si hace el cambio de guardia y descubren que no está en su habitación se meterá en problemas.

-¡Oh, es cierto! Entonces regresaré ya, por cierto Momo, ten cuidado y no te acerques a las costas, hay una gran tormenta y podrías ser arrastrada hasta la playa así que ten cuidado.

-Gracias por preocuparse Kusaka-sama, tendré cuidado-le dijo al verlo alejase nadando a toda velocidad y reanudo su camino.

Momo odiaba esa ciudad por que las sirenas solían ser muy groseras con ella, al principio no podía entenderlo y solo una sirena le explicó la razón del desprecio hacia ella, su maldición.

La sirena que cuido de ella había muerto hace ya tiempo, ella era la única razón por la que Momo regresaba continuamente a la ciudad, solo para visitar su tumba, al no soportar el trato que le daban en ese lugar decidía viajar continuamente a visitar otras partes del mar, a nadie le importaba su desaparición excepto al príncipe Kusaka quien siempre intentaba estar al pendiente de lo que le sucedía.

De todas las sirenas y tritones Kusaka era el único que la trataba amablemente sin importarle su linaje familiar que provocó que los mismos reyes del mar la maldijeran. Momo viajaba y regresaba a esas tierras cada fin de mes para visitar la tumba de su cuidadora, Rangiku.

Rangiku fue la madre que Momo nunca tuvo, solían cantar juntas y fue ella quien le enseño a la rubia el lugar perfecto donde cada primero del mes podía ver el amanecer, desde su muerte a Momo se le hizo costumbre salir del viaje y regresar un día antes de que acabara el mes para cada primero dedicarle a ella la canción que cantaba cerca de la playa al salir el sol, después de eso ella volvía a viajar por el mar y repetía el ciclo constantemente.

La tumba de Rangiku estaba cerca de las costas por lo que al dirigirse hacia a ya fue capturada por una corriente de agua contra la cual no pudo nadar, la tormenta que azotaba los mares era casi como un huracán arrasando con todo a su paso y mientras intentaba escapar de las corrientes perdió la conciencia cuando se golpeó contra una roca, todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

El príncipe Toshirou estaba algo preocupado, la tormenta de la noche anterior había cobrado un barco que iba de regreso al reino tras una visita al país vecino, según los informes el barco termino destrozado cerca de las costas y se rescataron varios sobrevivientes pero hubo algunos desaparecidos.

El peliblanco caminaba solo por las playas reflexionando, el problema de los sobrevivientes ya había sido resuelto rápidamente cuando el ordeno que se les diera apoyo económico a los heridos y que fueran atendidos de inmediato, su único problema ahora era encontrar a una esposa, le quedaba poco tiempo para hacerlo ya que los concejales comenzaba a presionarlo, ante todo lo más importante era la estabilidad de su reino frente a los demás países y eso era algo de lo que su gobierno carecía sin una reina a su lado.

Realmente no era necesario que se casara para heredar el trono pero estas eran las tradiciones de sus tierras y como el heredero no podía romperlas, además de que todos ansiaban el día de ver a su amado rey casado con una mujer y que fuera formando una familia para que su linaje siguiera vivo y los siguientes herederos fueran tan buenos gobernantes como su príncipe.

Técnicamente no importaba con quien se casara mientras su futura reina fuera perfecta para él y sirviera como su adorno para que más tarde diera a luz a sus hijos, lo cual todos estaban ansiando ya que el apuesto príncipe contaba con 21 años de edad, una muy buena edad para tener hijos.

¿Cómo encontraría a su esposa ideal? Esta definitivamente no iba a aparecer de la nada ¿cierto?

A lo lejos el príncipe pudo vislumbrar una cabellera larga y castaña, definitivamente una mujer ¿Podría ser una sobreviviente de aquel barco? De inmediato se metió al agua intentando llegar aquella roca lejana sobre la cual reposaba la mitad del cuerpo de aquella chica y al acercarse pudo darse cuenta que al parecer estaba desnuda.

-¡Señorita!-nado hacia ella y extendió su mano para alcanzarla, lo primero que notó al mover uno de sus mechones de cabello fue su bello rostro.

Se quedó hipnotizado viendo su piel perfecta y su cara similar a la de un ángel, probablemente la mujer más hermosa de la tierra y eso tal vez se debía a que no era humana, tenía ante sus ojos a una verdadera sirena, nunca había creado que esas bellas criaturas mitológicas existían pero ahí estaba en todo su esplendor la chica más bonita que sus ojos hubieran visto.

La movió con delicadeza apoyándola contra su cuerpo y ella respondió abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

Increíblemente claros y su expresión de confusión no tenía preció, al parecer aún estaba un tanto desconcertada.

-Sumamente hermosa-susurró acariciando su mejilla el príncipe-Tus ojos, tu cabello, tu piel-dijo haciendo que la castaña se estremeciera ante su toque-Y esos labios…

Sin previo aviso los labios de Momo fueron tomados por los del apuesto príncipe que paso una mano sobre su cintura para cerrar el espacio entre ellos y devoró su boca con avidez tornando el beso más intenso, la castaña reaccionó intentando liberarse pero en cuanto Toshirou vio sus intenciones con su mano libre presiono su nuca para que no pudiera romper el beso.

La sirena aleteo intentando hacer que la soltara pero podía sentir como su fuerza se desvanecía y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, su boca estaba siendo invadida por la de ese humano cuya lengua jugueteaba con la suya haciendo que se estremeciera y más al sentir ambos cuerpos pegados, su largo cabello cubría sus pechos pero aun así podía sentir la ropa mojada del joven contra ella.

Finalmente aquel hombre rompió el beso sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

-Sí, eres perfecta para ser mi esposa-le susurró al oído.

La sirena abrió los ojos ampliamente y empujo al príncipe en un intento desesperado por librarse.

-¡Eso no va a pasar!-le gritó nadando lejos con rapidez.

-¡Recuerda mis palabras sirena! ¡Te juro que tú vas a ser mía!-le gritó el príncipe al ver su rostro por última vez cuando ella le dio una última mirada y vio su aleta desaparecer en el agua.

Rin nado con una mano en su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y luego se llevó la mano a sus labios, ese humano le había robado su primer beso y recordó lo que él acababa de gritarle, se tensó un poco pero recordó que no había forma de que eso pudiera pasar, ese humano no tenía forma de encontrarla o saber de ella, por dios, era una sirena y la única forma era que ese humano se convirtiera en un tritón o algo así si quería encontrarla.

No debía prestarle atención a ese humano caprichoso, estaba segura de que de ninguna manera se volverían a encontrar, después de cantarle al sol el próximo día ella se iría nuevamente y no tendría que preocuparse más hasta que volviera a regresar pero aun así no había forma de que se volvieran a ver, estaba a salvo de él… o eso creía.

.

.

.

-Su majestad ¿Esta bien? ¿Por qué esta mojado?-pregunto de inmediato su ministro rubio preocupado.

-No es nada Kira, encontré a mi futura esposa-dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿En serio?-dijo él sorprendido pues comenzaba a pensar que ninguna mujer satisfacería a su príncipe.

-Oh, sí, es verdaderamente hermosa, sus largos y ondulados cabellos marrones, sus ojos cafes y sus deliciosos labios, definitivamente tengo que hacerla mi esposa.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada su majestad?

-Eso es lo que la hace más especial, es una sirena-confeso como si no fuera nada del otro mundo dejando a su ministro perplejo.

-¡Una sirena! ¡Pero su majestad…!-intentó objetar su decisión pero fue interrumpido por el peliblanco.

-Llama a todos los marinos, ofrécele una jugosa recompensa a quien capture a la sirena, si tengo razón por su bella voz debe ser la misma sirena que canta al amanecer y si mis sospechas son correctas aparecerá mañana en el lugar donde dicen escucharla.

-¡Pero príncipe…!

-Llama también a tu hermana, necesitare de sus servicios ¿Quién mejor para tratar con una sirena que la bruja de la tierra?

-Majestad…

-¡Kira no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Quiero a esa sirena en mi poder cuanto antes y no aceptare excusas! ¡Informa a los marinos de inmediato para que se preparen para capturarla!-le grito algo irritado.

-Lo que usted ordene majestad-dijo dirigiéndose a la salida de aquel salón y dejando solo al príncipe que tomo asiento en un sillón.

-Pronto serás mía querida-dijo llevándose las yemas de los dedos a los labios y recordando el beso forzado que le había dado a aquella sirena, sonrió malignamente-Que empiece la cacería de la sirenita.

.


	2. Capitulo 2

Chapter 2

capitulo 2

Un bello amanecer comenzaba a acontecer en las costas de aquel reino. La sirenita que seguía fiel a su costumbre y al ver los primeros rayos del sol comenzó a cantar su canción. Su voz hermosa armonizaba y entonaba con dulzura sin saber que era escuchada, su canto fue lo que activo la trampa.

Al terminar de cantar notó a lo lejos un par de barcos y no se preocupó hasta que noto la rápidos en que la enorme fila de ellos se acercaban, eran muchos y muy grandes sin duda no era nada normal y una extraña sensación de peligro la inundaba. Saltó de inmediato de la roca donde se encontraba y comenzó a nadar con velocidad. Tenia que alejarse rápidamente de ahi .

Debajo del agua pudo verlo, los barcos se encontraban interconectados con varias redes y todas formaban un inmenso muro que iba rodeandola hasta encerrarla en un enorme círculo del cual no no tenia escapatoria y mas redes comenzaban a caer encima de ella.

La sirena nado también como pudo esquivando una y otra vez las redes con gran destreza, si lograba pasar por debajo de las redes mas grandes sin duda podría huir a mar abierto sin ver capturada.

Lastima que la suerte no estaba de su lado...

Cuando ella estaba apunto de llegar a su meta sintió algo de metal golpear su cabeza, sin duda fue uno de esos extremos que les ponían una bola de metal para que descendieran más rápido y en un descuido su aleta termino atrapada en una de las redes, intento liberarse pero mientras se movía termino mas enredada, comenzó a sentirse siendo jalada para arriba y con desesperación aleteo con fuerza tratando liberarse pero por desgracia no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

Finalmente los marineros lograron sacarla la del agua.

-¡La tenemos!-informo uno.

-¡Subanla de inmediato! ¡No la dejen escapar! ¡Traigan el contenedor de cristal!

Momo comenzó a sentirse mareada en cuanto la sacaron del agua y al tocar su cabeza notó un poco de sangre, las voces comenzaron a distorsionarse y finamente perdió el conocimiento.

En cuanto la sirena tocó el puso de barco los hombres comenzaron a liberarla y de inmediato la metieron en ese contenedor rectangular de cristal, casi parecía un ataúd para ella ya que cabía acostada a la perfección y la acomodaron de tal forma que su cabeza sobresalía del nivel del agua de ese contenedor.

-Vaya sin duda es muy bonita-dijo uno de los marineros al verla dormir.

-Si que lo es, entiendo que el príncipe se enamorara a primera vista de ella-dijo otro.

-Cuidado con como miran a nuestra futura Reina-les advirtió el capitán.

-¡Si señor!-voltearon ambos hacia su capitán.

.

.

.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo por el cual me mando a llamar su majestad?-preguntó cierta rubia haciendo una ligera inclinación ante se príncipe que su encontraba sentado en el trono.

-Sabes perfectamente para que te mande a llamar Kiyone ¿Trajiste lo que pedí?-preguntó el ojiturquesa mirándola con algo de aburrimiento.

-Oh, si, por supuesto, pero debo advertirle su majestad, la pocion solo tiene duración de un mes, si usted quiere que la sirena se quede como humana ella debe tomarla cada inició de mes y debe tener cuidado de que no toque el agua del mar, si ella vuelve a tocar el agua del mar convertida en humana entonces volverá a ser sirena de inmediato y la poción jamas volvera a tener efecto-le advirtió la bruja.

-Así que solo debo mantenerla alejada del mar, no hay problema-dijo el peliblanco tomando la pocion que la rubia le extendía.

-Dicho esto entonces le traeré cada mes la poción para que se la de a tomar a su futura esposa-sonrio la mujer-Oh y no se preocupe por el precio soy feliz de servirle a su majestad, después de todo usted siempre apoyo a mi hermano y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-Kira es mi amigo así que por ningún motivo iba a dejar que calumnias lo arruinaran. Se lo que todos dicen de Kiyone, dedicarte a la magia negra trae consecuencias ¿No es así?

-Las trae, no soy muy bienvenida en estos lugares que digamos, Kira tampoco lo era solo por ser hermano de la "La bruja de la tierra" pero fue un gesto muy amable de tu parte defenderlo y darle trabajo como tu ministro.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti solo tienes que pedirlo Kiyone, sera como agradecimiento por tus servicios-le dijo Toshirou.

-Por ahora no necesito nada su majestad, pero tal vez en otro momento considere pedirle un favor.

-Estaré esperando ese día.

Kira entró a la habitación llamando la atención de los dos.

-Su majestad, la han traído-informó el peliverde obviamente refiriéndose a la sirena.

-Bueno Kiyone, disculpa pero debo ir a ver a mi prometida.

-Adelante su majestad-sonrió viéndolo salir de la habitación.

-Hermana...-mustio algo incomodo Iduru al no saber como hablar con la rubia que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Has estado bien Kira?-le pregunto a su gemelo y él asintió*Entonces me alegro mucho por ti.

-He oído muchas cosas sobre ti hermana.

-¿Han sido cosas buenas o malas?-preguntó la rubia.

-Eso no importa, me alegra saber que estés bien-dijo aliviado-Ya sabes, las brujas no son muy bien vistas y suelen ser mandadas a la hoguera, quizás si aceptaras la propuesta del príncipe de volverte la pitonisa del reino...

-He estado considerándolo querido hermano, pero... aun hay cierta tensión entre tu y yo ¿No es cierto?-se acercó a su hermano y paso sus brazos por sobre su cuello, el rubio ni se movió y solo miro los ojos de la mujer frente a el.

-Esto no es correcto Kiyone-dijo tomándola de la cintura.

-Pero se siente bien-dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios para después separarse-No es necesario que te sientas presionado a corresponderme, no espero nada de ti, solo saber que nuestra relación sigue siendo la misma.

-Sin importar que suceda puedes estar segura de que siempre serás mi hermanita.

Ella sonrió dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Volveremos a vernos Kira, tal vez ser pitonisa no sea tan malo después de todo.

.

.

.

El príncipe entró a la habitación en medio de la cual se encontraba su futura esposa completamente dormida dentro de aquella enorme caja de cristal, abrió la tapa de esta con delicadeza y acarició el rostro de la chica. pacíficamente dormida era mas hermosa de lo que se esperaba...

Y pensar que podría disfrutar de ver ese pacifico rostro todos los días al despertar con ella en su cama. Inspeccionó de pies a cabeza a su amada, en su primer encuentro no había tenido el lujo de admirar toda su figura pero ahora que la veía se deleitaba de admirarla.

Su piel era blanca, sus largos cabellos cafes cubrían sus firmes y redondeados senos, sus caderas ensanchadas mostraban que claramente era recientemente una mujer de la edad de 18 años, ella era simple y exquisitamente perfecta... y lo seria mas siendo humana.

Sabiendo que la sirena no accedería a tomarse la poción entonces simplemente tendría que obligarla. Se subió encima de ella estableciendo sus rodillas en cada lado de las caderas de ella y con delicadeza alzo su cuerpo sosteniéndola con un brazo.

El príncipe abrió la botella y tomó la pócima, acto segundo alzó el rostro de la sirena y unió sus labios con los de ella obligando la poción a deslizarse por su boca y que la chica se lo tragara.

La sirena sintió un horrible sabor en su lengua y el liquido introduciéndose en su boca, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se altero al reconocer que el mismo humano del día anterior la estaba besando nuevamente, intento liberarse pero había muy poco espacio y se sentía débil, el oxigeno se le estaba acabando y trago forzosamente aquella horrenda pócima.

Finalmente el príncipe rompió el beso satisfecho, la sirena cerró fuertemente los ojos y se aferro a él en un intento de que el dolor que comenzaba a aquejarla desapareciera. Sentía un dolor punzante en cada parte de si y era como si su cuerpo estuviera quemándose, se removió con un quejido de dolor desesperada por que todo eso parara.

Toshirou no la soltó en ningún momento manteniéndola abrazada hasta que ella dejo de moverse, al soltarla se dio cuenta que ella había quedado inconsciente y su aleta por arte de magia se convertían en unas suaves y cremosas piernas, Kira entro sin molestarse en tocar encontrándose al príncipe encima de una bella mujer desnuda y parecía como si Toshirou fuera a violarla.

-Su majestad, entiendo que este ansiosa pero generalmente esos actos se reservan para la noche de bodas.

-Cállate Kira-gruño levemente.

-Bueno, como usted es el príncipe supongo que puede hacer lo que sea-dijo mientras el ojiturquesa tomaba el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos y la cargaba al mejor estilo nupcial importándole poco que estuviera desnuda y mojada.

-Ponte a organizar todo lo de la ceremonia, quiero casarme con ella cuanto antes.

-Lo que usted ordene Toshiro-sama-hizo una pequeña reverencia saliendo de la habitación.

El peliblanco sonrió victorioso al admirar el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-No tardes en despertar querida-susurro caminando en dirección a su habitación.

.

.

.

Momo estaba soñando, un bello sueño donde ella era una pequeña niña humana y sonreía felizmente con otros dos humanos adultos a su lado, una era una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros y otro era un señor de cabellos castaños , ella se divertía con ellos en aquellos jardines llenos de rosas y a lo lejos lo vio, era un chico mayor que ella pero no lograba ver su rostro, solo sabia que era alguien a quien le tenia mucho afecto...

Se despertó sobresaltada y lo primero que notó fue el dolor que sentía donde se supone debería estar su aleta, alzó levemente la sabana que la cubría notando que tenia piernas, no podía creerlo, era humana.

-Veo que ya has despertado querida-el príncipe se acercó a ella con lentos pasos.

Ella notó la mirada de aquel hombre sobre su cuerpo y de inmediato sintió la necesidad de esconderlo de esos ojos que la devoraban por completo e instintivamente la hacían sentirse avergonzada, tomó la sabana contra su pecho tapado con ella su cuerpo.

Toshirou emitió una risita.

-De mi es la única persona de la que no deberías esconder tu cuerpo-dijo con voz seductiva que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la chica.

Él se sentó en la cama aun lado de ella y deslizo la mano por sus sedosos cabellos, Momo cerró los ojos algo asustada y tembló un poco.

-No tengas miedo-se acercó lentamente a susurrarle al oído-Si te portas bien no te haré daño, después de todo no quiero que le suceda nada a mi futura reina.

-¿Reina?-abrió los ojos mirando al peliblanco con sorpresa entendiendo de inmediato que sin lugar a dudas el era un soberano.

-Así es-tomo una mano de ella entrelazándola con la suya-Te dije que serias mi esposa querida.

-¿que fue lo que me hiciste?-le preguntó intentando ocultar su miedo.

Él estaba mas cerca y su otra mano se poso en la mejilla de la joven.

-Hice que mis hombres te buscaran en el mar y te forcé a tomar la poción que me dio una bruja para convertirse en humana-confeso con desinterés.

-¿Por que?-preguntó la castaña inocentemente.

-¿Por que?-repitió el príncipe con burla-Para casarte conmigo claro esta.

-Pero yo no quiero casarme-replico ella con cierto nerviosismo por la cercanía del hombre.

-¿Y crees que eso me importa?-dijo empujándola contra la cama y estableciéndose encima de ella-Podemos hacer esto por las buenas y puedes intentar ser feliz a mi lado o...-lamió sensualmente la mejilla de la chica haciendo que ella se estremeciera-Podemos hacer esto por las malas y te forzare a someterte ante mi. Tu decides mi sirenita, pero ten en cuenta una cosa... nunca te voy a dejar ir-le susurró oscuramente al oído.

La chica sintió su piel erizarse.

-No...-dijo en tono apenas audible.

-¿No?-repitió Toshirou en tono incrédulo y tomo las muñecas de la chica estableciéndolas sobre su cabeza-No tienes derecho a negarte y no deberías negarte cuando estamos en esta situación donde yo puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera-murmuro atacando el cuello de la chica.

-Ah...-gimió levemente la chics al sentir los labios y la lengua del príncipe jugando con su cuello haciéndola sentir extraña-¿Qu-que estas haciendo?-preguntó nerviosamente.

-Demostrándote lo mucho que te deseo como mi esposa-el ojiturquesa la beso apasionadamente en los labios asegurándose de tenerla total y completamente bajo su control.

De nuevo ese sentimiento extraño invadía a Momo al sentir como una mano del príncipe viajaba por la silueta de su cuerpo, se estremeció al sentir como con sus dedos presionaba la parte baja de su cintura en donde se sentía algo mojada, aun no podía comprender que era lo que el príncipe estaba haciendo con ella y por que había humedad en esa zona que el joven estaba acariciando pero aquello la hizo gemir nuevamente.

-Pareces ser muy sensible sirenita...-susurró con voz lujuriosa-Me encargare de estimularte más hasta que el mas mínimo roce de nuestros cuerpos te lleve a la locura...

Ella respiraba agitadamente sintiéndose embriagada por el aroma del príncipe ¿Por que de repente se sentía así? Él iba a besarla nuevamente cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Su majestad, necesitamos que decida algunas cosas sobre la boda, lo requieren en el despacho.

Toshirou miró a la puerta con algo de irritación, tal y como vino el sirviente se retiró y maldijo por lo bajo poniéndose de pie liberando a la sirena de su agarre.

-Te has salvado querida pero después tendremos mas tiempo para hacer eso-sonrió malignamente ante la ultima palabra-Las sirvientas vendrán a atenderte en un momento mientras tanto solo que date aquí-le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que hizo que la chica se sonrojaba-Nos vemos luego-salió de la habitación con una sonrisa dejando algo desconcertada a la chica.

.

.

.

 **Bueno he aquí el segundo capitulo como saben el fic ni los personajes me pertenecen alabado sea Tite Kubo por crear este anime y gracias a** **por darme permiso para adaptar el fic**

 **Bueno aquí puse a Kiyone como hermana de Kira aunque no tiene nada que ver en el fic real estos son mikuo y miku y si es incesto asi que mediante avance ire cambiando la historia.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo en especial a:**

 **ChibiFjola: Pues gracias por la bienvenida la verdad estoy en este famdon hace 5 años desde que tenia 12 si no mal recuerdo ahora tengo 18 je.**

 **Pues sobre el fic como es una adaptación quizás si se me fue con lo de Rin es que pues como tienes que cambiar nombres color de pelo ,otras caracteristicasY algunos dialogos pues se te escapa algo jeje .gracias a estos dos comentarios pues ya adapte este otro capitulo .**

 **Daianapotter:gracias por el apoyo pues perdon por matar a Rangiku no sabes lo dificil que fue escoger ese personaje pero lo hice porque en el fic original ambas se parecen mucho ambas son borrachas a morir y tienen ese tic maternal**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Pasaron solo un par de minutos antes de que al cuarto entraran inmediatamente 3 sirvientas.

-Oh, pero si es una belleza-dijo una de ellas acariciando su cabeza.

-Lo será más cuando la preparemos para el baile de compromiso de esta noche-dijo una rubia inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza.

-Señorita… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-preguntó una peliazul con gafas

-M-Momo…-respondió tímidamente.

-Soy Orihime-se presentó la más efusiva de las sirvientas-Ellas son Nemu y Nanao, nosotras nos encargaremos de dejarla hermosa para esta noche así que hay que darnos prisa que no tarda en anochecer-dijo jalando a la confundida castaña del brazo.

.

.

.

Después de darle un baño y vestir a la joven apropiadamente para la ocasión la pelinaranja se encontraba peinando el suave cabello de la chica. Momo en realidad no entendía por que los humanos usaban tantas capas de ropa pero debía admitir que le gustaba la textura del hermoso vestido dorado con negro que estaba vistiendo.

-Su boda con el príncipe sin duda será magnifica, hay muchas doncellas que desearían ser usted Momo-sama-dijo Inoue.

-Sí, es cierto, el príncipe es muy amable, gentil y caballeroso, usted es muy afortunada de que la haya elegido como su esposa.

-¿Gentil y amable? A mí no me lo pareció-dijo tristemente Momo.

-Eso es porque usted aun no lo conoce bien, pero si se da tan solo unos momentos le aseguro que vera como es en realidad-habló Nanao.

La puerta sonó y de inmediato entro en príncipe, las tres sirvientas hicieron una inclinación.

-Chicas, se pueden retirar, yo llevare a mi prometida a la fiesta-informó el príncipe.

Inoue y las demás salieron de la habitación dejando solos a los dos novios, Toshirou se acercó a su sirenita y le extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie?-le preguntó-Sé que quizás no estés familiarizada con caminar.

Ella tomó su mano algo dudosa y se puso de pie pero al intentar dar un paso casi se estrella contra el piso si no fuera porque el príncipe la sostuvo de la cintura.

-¿Estas bien? Si quieres no es necesario que bajemos a la fiesta, podemos quedarnos aquí tu y yo solos-le susurró sensualmente a la chica quien se sonrojo inmediatamente al recordar la escena de horas antes.

-N-No… quiero bajar y ver como es la fiesta solo que no poder caminar mucho.

-No te preocupes por eso, basta con que estés sentada en la mesa del banquete.

Toshirou ayudó a Momo en cada paso que dio hasta que finalmente llegaron a los amplios jardines del castillo en donde fueron presentados.

-Con ustedes el príncipe Hitsugaya Toshirou y su prometida

Los aplausos inundaron el ambiente y Momo se dio cuenta de algo, al presentarla como su prometida no habían dicho su nombre, ella se había encontrado con Toshirou apenas el día anterior y jamás le dijo su nombre, organizo todo en tiempo récor y él ni siquiera sabía quién era ella ¿Cómo podía de buenas a primeras afirmar que se casaría con una desconocida?

El príncipe la guio a la mesa principal sentándose con ella a su lado. Momo se limitó a observar al principe durante prácticamente todo el tiempo que ella permaneció sentada. De alguna manera él era diferente al joven egoísta que pensó que eran la primera vez que se vieron, parecía convivir muy bien con sus súbditos, en la fiesta se notaban varias clases de personas mezcladas no solo había gente de la clase alta.

No era como en el reino de las sirenas donde no convivían entre clases, las sirenas de la clase alta no se dignaban a ver a los de la clase media y a las fiestas del palacio submarino solo podían asistir los nobles y unos cuantos de la clase alta, en cambió en ese lugar todos convivían con todos y ella veía a los niños acercarse al príncipe muy animadamente y el los escuchaba y hasta jugaba con ellos.

-Extraño…-susurró ella.

-El príncipe parece muy buena persona ¿No es verdad Momo?

Ella miró al rubio que tomaba asiento aun lado de ella.

-¿C-Como sabes mi nombre?-preguntó ella con sorpresa.

-Las sirvientas, me lo dijeron-sonrió Kira-Toushiro-sama no es como lo pensabas ¿No es verdad?

Ella miró nuevamente al peliblanco.

-No, creí que era algún tipo de príncipe malcriado y egoísta que sobre ponía sus intereses ante los demás pero…

-Todos adoran al príncipe, él es una muy buena persona y a pesar de que sufrió mucho la muerte de sus padres eso no fue impedimento para que desempeñara su papel como soberano, sin embargo no tiene pleno control del reino ya que no puede ser coronado rey si no se casa, aun con sus propios problemas él jamás dejo de preocuparse por sus súbditos teniéndolos como su prioridad, sin embargo sabes-hizo una pequeña pausa-otros países creen que para el todo es un juego, los otros reinos creen que el nuestro carece de estabilidad ya que a nuestro príncipe no será rey si no consigue a su reina.

-Si él necesitaba a una reina pudo haber escogido a cualquier otra chica.

-En ocasiones Toshirou-sama se comporta como un joven mimado y egoísta, esta vez su capricho fue tenerte porque creo que ve en ti a alguien similar con quien no pudo estar, casualmente ella tenía tú mismo nombre.

-Una humana…-murmuró antes de darse cuenta que el príncipe se acercaba tomándola de la mano.

-Bueno princesa, los súbditos quieren ver bailar a la futura reina con su prometido.

-¿Eh? Pero yo no sé bailar…

-No te preocupes, solo sígueme el paso ¿Si?-le sonrió.

La joven asistió caminando con él hasta la pista y comenzaron a danzar, caminar no le resultaba tan difícil pero si cansado así que con el fin de no agotar todas sus fuerzas se apoyó en el cuerpo del príncipe mientras bailaban.

-Lo sé… sé que necesitas casarte para darle estabilidad al reino, sé que eres una buena persona ¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera conmigo?-le preguntó.

Toshirou soltó una risita.

-Pensé que si me portaba intimidante contigo conseguiría obligarte a casarte conmigo… ya has de saber que rechacé a todas las otras doncellas… simplemente ninguna de ellas me parecía adecuada para ser mi esposa, por el bien de mi reino me habría casado con cualquier mujer pero mis súbditos querían verme feliz, entonces pensé-acarició la mejilla de la futura reina-Pensé que no debía desperdiciar la única vez en mi vida que podía ser egoísta con algo tan importante… Tal vez creas que es una tontería pero desde el momento en que te vi me enamore de ti y me dije a mi mismo que tenía que hacerte mía a como diera lugar.

-Pero casarte conmigo cuando ni siquiera sabes mi nombre…

-¿Acaso eso importa?-besó la frente de la joven y la estrecho en sus brazos dejando que escuchara el ritmo acelerado de su corazón-Lo único que sé es que te quiero conmigo y eso me basta para casarnos, no te pido que me ames… solo quiero mantenerte a mi lado a como dé lugar. Tal vez es eso que llaman amor a primera vista, pero siento que si logre encontrarte es porque estamos predestinados a estar juntos.

-Momo …

-¿Hmm?-la soltó mirando su rostro.

-Mi nombre es Momo-dijo apretándose contra su pecho sonrojada.

-Momo-mojacamas…-sonrió con calidez al pronunciar ese nombre-Después de todo encontré una Momo para mí-susurró inaudiblemente más para sí mismo.

.

.

.

La castaña pensó que tal vez no era tan malo casarse con el príncipe, después de todo era por una buena causa y siendo humana era casi como si la maldición que le impusieron hubiera desparecido, pero sin duda seguía ahí, no sabía exactamente como la convirtieron en humana ni si eso era eterno ya que no había podido preguntarle a Toshirou tan ocupado como estaba con los asuntos del reino y la boda, le prometió que después de su boda tendrían más tiempo para convivir.

Momo no presto mucha importancia cuando le dijeron que no podía salir del castillo si no era estrictamente acompañada por una sirvienta y dos guarda espaldas además de que estaba estrictamente prohibido que ella se acercara al mar, bueno, el castigo estaba en lo más alto cerca de un risco a lado del mar y considerando esto la orden no era tanto como "no te acerques al mar" si no un "no entres al agua" lo cual no podía hacer desde el castillo a menos que quisiera suicidarse faltando del risco la cual era su forma más fácil de llegar al mar pero sin duda siendo humana no sobreviviría al salto.

Ciertamente Momo no tenía ninguna posibilidad de regresar al mar, las sirenas odian a los humanos, pero no le importaba, le dieron la oportunidad de huir de un lugar en donde es odiada y de ninguna manera planeaba regresar al mar solo para ser maltratada por las otras sirenas, como humana todos la adoraban y le habían mostrado la calidez que tanta falta le había hecho, su única preocupación era que ya jamás podría volver a ver a Kusaka.

Kusaka había sido en todo el mar el único que se había preocupado por ella después de la muerte de Rangiku y continuamente le mostraba calidez y afecto, eso tal vez hubiera hecho que Momo se enamorara de él si no fuera porque se había dejado en claro que esa podía ser la cosa más dolorosa de su vida y solo ocasionara más odio por parte de los reyes Kempachi y Unohana en su contra.

Tal vez la razón por la que Toshirou se le hacía vagamente familiar era dado a su parecido con el peliazul y al observarlo noto muchas similitudes con su amigo Kusaka, la forma cordial en que trataba a todos y como siempre se preocupaba por lo que sucedía con ella, sin darse cuenta poco a poco Momo empezaba a sentirse más atraída por él.

Toushiro notaba como ella se sonrojaba por su cercanía y la dulce forma en que sin que él se percataba ella sonreía mirándolo desde lejos, las cosas iban sucediendo muy rápido y la poca convivencia que tenían la disfrutaban al máximo y así fue hasta que solo faltaba un día para la gran boda a la que todos en el reino estaban invitados.

-Toshirou-sama, sus invitados de los reinos vecinos han aceptado la invitación y confirmaron que vendrían a presenciar su unión con su prometida, todos excepto sus tíos el rey y la reina Sosuke.

-¿Dijeron porque razón no vendrían?-interrogó el príncipe dándole la espalda mientras observaba por la ventana.

-Usted sabe exactamente por qué no han aceptado venir…-dijo Kira-Mañana es el 12° aniversario de la muerte de su única hija, su prima, la princesa Momo Sosuke.

-Te pedí que jamás volvieras a mencionar ese nombre frente a mí-dijo el principe algo irritado.

-Lo lamento mucho su majestad-se disculpó el rubio-Por mucho que usted quiera olvidar a su querida prima no está logrando nada remplazándola con su prometida Momo, sé que su capricho con la señorita es porque es igual a su prima fallecida de la cual usted se había enamorado, pero el remplazarla a la larga no solo lo lastimara a usted sino también a ella.

-Kira, retírate, ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia-siseó irritado.

-Con su permiso Toshirou-sama-salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Desde el momento en que la vio fue cautivado con su pequeña primita de cuatro años, el solía ir al reino del otro lado del mar para visitarla, ella era tan linda y llena de vida, por desgracia un año después de su convivencia con ella su princesa murió en el mar cuando una tormenta azotó el barco en el que sus tíos venían de visita a su reino y ella aparentemente murió ahogada.

Toushirou tenía la esperanza de que hubiera sobrevivido, sabía que sus tíos no estaban diciendo la verdad, debió de haber sucedido algo más de lo que jamás supo.

Las leyendas de las sirenas habían existido desde tiempos inmemorables, había escuchado de una joven llamada Hallibel según rumores ella había sido una sirena que se enamoró de su tío y se convirtió en humana para estar a su lado, pero su tío amaba a otra y posteriormente nada se supo de la joven rubia, pero escucho por parte de un sirviente de su tío que la última vez que la vieron ella desapareció en el mar cayendo del barco donde iban.

Sus tíos jamás hablaban de esa sirena.

Había se la había pasado intentando olvidarse de su linda primita pero simplemente no podía, cuando se encontró con la sirenita no pudo evitar notar su parecido con su fallecida prima y de inmediato lo embrujó la belleza de la sirena.

Tenía que ser suya.

Finalmente el ansiado día de la boda llegó, para Momo las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido, lo siguiente que supo fue que ya se encontraba frente al altar con el príncipe sonriendo le de manera cariñosa.

Quizás su cariño hacia él aun no se convertía en amor pero sin lugar a dudas todo comenzaba con un enamoramiento, con algo de miedo no pudo evita en lo que llegaría a suceder en el futuro, temía que comenzaran a suceder cosas malas.

Le preocupaba de cierta forma todo a su al rededor ¿que tal si de la nada la gente comenzaba a odiarla y la trataban de igual manera que en el mar? ¿Y si el efecto de ser humana pasaba y tenía que volver al mar a la fuerza?

Las preguntas se disiparon cuando el príncipe la beso después de que los hubieran declarado marido y mujer, la sensación de aquel beso era extrañamente cálida y de alguna manera nostálgica.

Era un beso como el que había recibido de un chico muchos años atrás cuando aun era una humana que vivía con su familia antes de que los reyes del mar la maldijeran convirtiéndola en una sirena...

 **Bueno aquí puse a hallibel como hija de los reyes del mar ya se habran dado cuenta de quienes son .**

 **Y si Hallibel se enamoro de Aizen si leyeron la sirenita de Hans Cristian Andersen sabran como acabo no la de disney si no el cuento real**


	4. Chapter 4

Al fin el lemon que todos querían.

Momo219

Capitulo 4

Después de la muerte de la sirenita los reyes del mar habían jurado que vengarían a su hija muerta. Tras enterarse de que aquellos reyes terrestres vivían felizmente la rabia y la ira los invadieron ya que a costas de esa felicidad Hallibel había dado la vida.

Cuando Aizen y la reina viajaban directamente al país vecino fue el momento perfecto para ejecutar su venganza, Unohana y Kempachi se habían enterado sobre el nacimiento de la pequeña princesita que en ese entonces contaba con 5 años de edad ¿Por que no hacerle sentir a los humanos lo mismo que ellos sintieron cuando perdieron a su hija?

El barco quedó atrapado en una tormenta causada por los reyes del mar quienes se presentaron ante la reina y Aizen

-"Ustedes los causantes de la muerte de nuestra hija deben pagar por lo que hicieron"-declaró Kempachi con voz estridente.

-"Como consecuencia de sus actos sentirán lo mismo que nosotros al perder a nuestra adorada hija"-completo Unohana

Un enorme calmar hizo emerger sus tentáculos arrastrando a una pequeña castaña al agua.

-"No se preocupen, su hija no morirá, vivirá como sirena en el fondo del mar, no volverán a verla jamas" dijo el rey del mar.

-"¡MOMO!"-los gritos de sus padres que intentaban rescatarla fue lo ultimo que la pequeña escuchó antes de que todo se volverá negro.

Las sirenas son muy vengativas, como parte de su venganza contra sus padres Momo fue maldecida, se convirtió en una sirena odiada por todos debido a ser la hija de los causantes de la muerte de la adorada princesa Hallibel

.

.

.

La castaña salió de sus pensamientos cuando finalmente termino lo que parecía ser una eterna ceremonia de coronación, después de la boda coronaron al rey y finalmente llegaron a la recepción.

-Di ah~-le dijo el príncipe acercando un trozo del pastel a la boca de la chica.

Momo se sonrojó ante la acción de su ahora esposo pero sin pensárselo abrió la boca y saboreó el delicioso pastel de duraznos que los cocineros habían hecho especialmente para ella.

Si había algo que podía recordar que extrañaba de ser humana era la comida, las sirenas no tenía mucha necesidad de comer pero los manjares del fondo marino eran diferentes a los terrestres.

Aun habían costumbre humanas que Momo no podía entender pues haber sido sirena por mucho tiempo había hecho que olvidara de las pocas cosas que sabia a la edad de 5 años.

-Gracias Toshirou-le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

-¿A mi señora le gustaría bailar conmigo?-dijo caballerosamente extendiéndole la mano.

-Por supuesto-afirmó tomando la mano del joven.

Había cierta similitud entre algunas costumbres de mar y de tierra, las bodas por ejemplo se realizaban casi de la misma manera que en la tierra pero Momo podía decir que le gustaba mas la forma en que se celebraba una boda con los humanos.

Otra cosa que sabia era acerca del baile, aunque claro que le costo algo de trabajo aprender eso por que entre las sirenas era distinto.

Sintió la mano de Toshirou en su cintura y comenzó a danzar con él apoyándose en su cuerpo pues estaba cansada del ajetreo de ese día, bailaron por un buen rato perdiendo la noción del tiempo e ignorando a toda la gente a su alrededor, en esos momentos solo existían ellos dos disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, pero Toshirou no se iba a conformar solo con eso por siempre.

El peliblanco deslizo la mano por la espalda de la joven si entiendo como la piel de ella se erizaba, el vestido de Momo era sin tirantes y completamente abierto de la parte de atrás por lo cual el rey podía tener contacto directo con su suave piel.

-To…Toshiro no hagas eso-le pidió sonrojada.

-¿Por que? ¿Te da cosquillas?-sonrió burlonamente.

-Mmnn...emitió un leve gemido ante el sensual toque del peliblanco.

-Tal vez sea hora de ir a nuestra habitación ¿No lo crees cariño?

-¿Eh?... supongo-dijo sin comprender la sonrisa juguetona en los labios de su esposo.

Cuando Toshirou llevó a Momo a sus aposentos reales ella no tenia ni idea de lo que iba a suceder, aun en el mundo de las sirenas ella era demasiado inocente para saber que se hacia en la noche de bodas.

Al entrar a la habitación lo primero que hizo el peliblanco fue asegurarse de cerrar bien la puerta y para cuando se dio vuelta la castaña ya se había quitado el incomodo vestido blanco y estaba buscando una bata para dormir.

-Vaya Momo, no esperaba que estuvieras tan ansiosa-dijo poniendo las manos sobre las caderas de la semi-desnuda chica y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de esta.

-Toshirou...susurró ella algo cohibida de su toque, las manos del peliblanco y estas se deslizaron a sus pechos comenzando a inducirle un suave masaje que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo-¿Que ... estas haciendo?-preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Solo intento hacerte sentir bien cariño, deja que yo te de un masaje por todo el cuerpo-dijo comenzando a besar y llamar su cuello.

Momo comenzaba a sentirse mareada por las sensaciones que la inundaban, las caricias hacían que su cuerpo se sentí era de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado y soltaba suspiros involuntariamente mientras empezaba a sentir caliente y húmedo ahí abajo.

-¿Se siente bien?-le preguntó el peliblanco juguetonamente a la chica.

-Mmnnn...ah... si...-susurró perdida en el placer que las caricias de su esposo le generaban-Pero me... siento extraña en la parte de abajo...

-¿Aqui?-dijo presionando la zona intima de la chica y ganándose un audible gemido por parte de ella.

-No... ah... mmnng... no toques ahi-dijo difícilmente luchando por detener las caricias del chico en su intimidad.

-¿Por solo unos besos y caricias ya estas húmeda Momo?-dijo el rubio burlonamente-Tal vez sea mejor terminar esto en la cama.

Toshirou cayó sobre la cama con Momo debajo de el mientras mantenía un fijo agarre en sus muñecas, la mirada de ella demostraba confusión, Momo no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a suceder, el joven se deleito con la mirada de la chica debajo de él, su figura perfecta, sus senos redondeados, sus blancas y suaves piernas, sus rosados y adictivos labios, todo le incitaba a hacerle a Momo lo que ella no tenia ni la menor idea.

-Eres hermosa-susurro acercando su rostro al de ella mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello-Eres la mujer más perfecta para mi... no quisiera hacerle esto a ninguna otra...

Comenzó a besar con avidez el cuello de la chica bajando hasta sus senos.

-¡Toshirou!-gimió ella al sentir la juguetona lengua de su esposo sobre sus pechos, mordisqueaba, lamia y apretaba sus senos haciendo que la chica emitiera sonidos que solo le hacían excitarse cada vez más.

No podía aguantarlo, quería introducirse de una vez en el cuerpo de la joven y reclamarla como suya pero no podía hacerlo tan deliberadamente o la lastimaría, la inocente Momo no sabia lo que él le estaba haciendo.

-¿Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo, cariño?-le preguntó a la jadeante chica por debajo de él.

-Mi cuerpo se siente extraño...-dijo llevando las manos sobre su corazón que latia desenfrenadamente.

-Sólo disfrutalo-deslizo suavemente las bragas de la joven por sus piernas dejándola completamente desnuda y algo confundida.

El rey sonrió ante la inocencia de la chica lamió su muslo de forma ascendente haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la chica.

-¡Toshirou! ¡Ah!-gimió audible al sentir la traviesa lengua del peliblanco sobre su zona intima-Nnnggg... ahhh...

Quería hacer que su esposo dejara de hacer lo que hacia con su intimidad pero de alguna extraña forma era placentero, su cuerpo entero estaba llena de una sensación indescriptible que era la primera vez en toda su vida que experimentaba, solo podía desear más, apretó fuertemente las sabanas mientras se retorcía inútilmente para librarse de aquella extraña sensación.

El rey sostenía firmemente las caderas de la chica deleitándose con sus gemidos, estaba seguro que era el primero en escuchar esos sonidos eróticos saliendo se esos labios que se le hacían tan adictivos, finalmente la llevó al clima y bebió hasta la ultima gota de aquel néctar como si fuera la cosa mas deliciosa del mundo.

La joven respiraba agitadamente con los cabellos revueltos y totalmente desnuda debajo de él, la visión era tan apetecible que él no pudo evitar unir sus labios con los de ella en un feroz y ardiente beso.

El peliblanco dejo a la joven embriagada de placer y comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas para quedar tan desnudo como la chica dejándole ver su miembro palpitante y sediento de atención, ella lo miró extrañada sentida frente a él.

Momo observó con sorpresa y guiada por la curiosidad se atrevió a tomar aquella cosa entre sus manos haciendo que Toshirou emitiera un sonido similar al que ella había hecho momentos antes, fue para la joven casi un logró hacer que su esposo sintiera lo mismo que ella y quiso continuar con su experimento pero el peliblanco la recostó rápidamente sobre la cama enlazando sus manos con las de ella a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Lo siento querida pero no puedo permitir que me hagas llegar con un inocente toque, quiero oír mas de tus sensuales gemidos mi sirenita-le dijo con cierta ternura rozando su nariz con la de ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Que es lo que...? ¡Hiaaaaaa!- sintió como con lentitud algo se adentraba a ella, no podía estar equivocada, era esa cosa de Toshiro introduciéndose en ella.

-Eres muy estrecha... hugg-gimio levemente ante las sensación de las estrechas y calidad paredes de su esposa apretando su miembro

-T-Toshirou... para-pidio difícilmente conteniendo un par de lágrimas.

-Shhh, tranquila, relaja tu cuerpo-le dijo con suavidad acariciando la cabeza de su chica.

-P-Pero... se siente ¡Ah!-gimió la castaña audible al sentir como su miembro chocaba con algo dentro de ella.

-Tranquila Momo-beso la frente de la chica-Esto va a doler un poco-le advirtió antes de empujarse fuertemente de contra ella.

De una sola estacada rompió la barrera de su esposa y sofocó sus gritos sellándolos con su boca, las lágrimas resbalaban por la mejilla de la castaña mientras se removía intentando que el rey se saliera de su interior pero el moverse solo generaba mas ficción entre sus cuerpos, se tranquilizó esperando que el dolor pasara.

Cuando Toshirou sintió mas relajado el cuerpo de la joven liberó su boca y con dulzura limpio las lágrimas que rodaba por sus mejillas.

-Perdoname Momo, pero esto era necesario, seré lo mas suave posible contigo y avisame si te duele ¿Si?

La chica de ojos llorosos asintió y con lentitud el joven comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares dilatando su entrada, ella se tenso un poco apretando las manos del Rey y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Rápidamente el dolor fue desapareciendo convirtiéndose en una oleada de placer, tomó todo el auto control del joven no dejarse llevar por sus instintos y penetrar salvaje mente el cuerpo de la chica una y otra vez, cuando comenzó a escuchar los gemidos y jadeos de la castaña aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas.

Cada vez iba mas rápido y mas profundo llegando hasta los lugares que tenia el honor de ser el primero y también ser el único que podía disfrutar, el placer y los gemidos llenaron rápidamente la habitación hasta el punto de que Toshirou se tomó la libertad de ser un poco más rudo con el sensual cuerpo de la joven.

Tal vez debió hacerlo eso desde el primer día... la sensación de estar dentro de ella era exquisita, las paredes de la joven comenzaban a estrecharse y el no aguantaría más, se dejo ir dentro de ella llenándola con sus fluidos y apegándose tan fuerte que ambas pieles parecían fundirse en una.

Salió del interior de la chica arropándolos a ambos con las sabanas y rodeando el cuerpo de la castaña con sus brazos, ella respiraba agitadamente y apenas pudo hablar, sintió como unos restos del líquido que Toshirou había dejado en su interior resbalaban por sus piernas.

Momo no podía negar que disfruto de todo el acto pero aun no tenía ni idea de lo que acababan de hacer, con inocencia miró los ojos de su esposo.

-Siento un líquido caliente ahí abajo... eso salió de ti ¿Verdad?-preguntó tímidamente y muy sonrojada.

-Así es-solto una risita estampando un casto beso sobre la frente de la chica-Esto que acabamos de hacer te marca como completamente mía, no le puedes decir a nadie y solo puedes hacerlo conmigo. De ahora en adelante nadie mas que yo puede ver tu cuerpo desnudo, solo yo puedo tocarte aquí-dijo posesivamente presionando la intimidad de la chica y sacándole un gemido-Solo yo puedo besarte y jugar con cada parte de tu cuerpo.

-¿Que es lo que acabamos de hacer?-preguntó algo confundida.

-Se llama hacer el amor y solo lo hacen las parejas casadas como tu y yo-le aclaró el peliblanco.

-No tenia ni idea-dicho escondiendo su rostro entre la sabanas muy avergonzada.

-Las parejas casadas pueden hacerlo sin restricciones cualquier día a cualquier hora y cuantas veces quieran.

-¡¿que?!-exclamó sorprendida destapándose-¿Eso se puede hacer mas de una vez?-preguntó algo cohibida.

-De hecho yo me quede con ganas de mas ¿tu no?-jaló juguetonamente la sabana dejándola completamente denuda de nuevo y se acercó como un tigre acechando a su presa

-Yo no... yo ...-fue interrumpida por los labios de Toshirou sobre los suyos.

Momo jamás se imaginó que la noche de bodas podía se eterna ni que se podía hacer el amor de tan distintas formas.

.

.

.

 **Bueno después de tanto tiempo decidí actualizar.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA ADAPTACION.**

 **Y PRONTO SE VIENE UN FIC ORIGINAL MIO.**

 **Ojala no lo arruine con mi falta de ortografía espero.**

 **Bueno el motivo porque actualice fue porque volvió a enamorarme otra vez del HitsuHina me la he pasado todo el mes con este OTP en la cabeza como cuando tenia 12 años y cada fic que leía pegaba un grito.**

 **Adelanto del fic original que pronto .**

-Momo Hinamori sub-capitana ha fallecido en combate-esas palabras dieron una sensación terrible al capitan Hitsugaya.

Han pasado 15 años desde entonces, donde Toshirou se lamenta no haber podido protegerla como se prometió.

En una de sus misiones al mundo humano ayuda a una joven de pelo castaño de estar apunto de ser atacada por un hollow , pero su apariencia es la misma a quien juro proteger.

¿Casualidad?.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por las ventanas de la habitación real llenándola de brillo y calidez, Momo despertó encontrándose entre los brazos del príncipe que sostenían fuertemente su cuerpo desnudo temerosos de que en cualquier instante ella se fuera a alejar, se separó levemente intentando no despertar al ahora rey quien de inmediato la aprisionó posando un suave beso sobre la frente de su amada reina.

-Buenos días Momo….-dijo con suave y seductora voz haciendo que la chica de sonrojara.

-Ah... buenos días Toushiro... mm... tal vez ya deberíamos levantarnos-mustio la joven con algo de timidez.

-Quedémonos así un rato más-susurro él-Es muy cómodo.

-Ya deben ser como medio día, que raro que las sirvientas no hayan venido a levantarnos o tal vez vinieron y estábamos tan dormidos que no las escuchamos.

-Por supuesto que no iban a venir, seria inapropiado si lo hicieran sabiendo que ayer fue nuestra noche de bodas-el soberano se apoyo en sus codos para posteriormente sentarse frente a la joven castaña a lado de él.

Momo también se sentó, su estomago emitió un audible gruñido haciendo que se sonrojara avergonzada y Toshirou soltó una risita.

-No te burles-se quejó ella tímidamente.

-Tranquila-acarició su cabeza como si ella solo fuera una niña-Supongo que será mejor que nos demos presa y bajemos a desayunar-anuncio el peliblanco poniéndose de pie y cubriendo su desnudes con una bata.

La joven reina desde luego intento imitar la acción de su esposo pero al intentar pobres de pie el dolor punzante en su zona baja hizo que emitiera un suave quejido del cual su pareja se percato inmediatamente.

-¿Estas bien Momo?-preguntó con preocupación a pesar de saber perfectamente a que se debía el dolor.

La joven por su parte estaba asustada de lo que sentía su cuerpo ¿Era acaso una señal de que su tiempo como humana se había acabado? ¿Se vería obligada a regresar al mar?

Aterrada por sus suposiciones rogó por estar equivocada, no quería tener que volver a ser una sirena, no quería tener que vivir en el mar nuevamente y sobre todo no quería alejarse de Toshirou por extraño que pareciera en ese mes de convivencia ya se había acostumbrado a estar con ese rubio que extrañamente se le hacia muy familiar... sentía que debía quedarse a su lado y que ese era el lugar que le pertenecía.

El rey pareció adivinar los pensamientos de su amada al darse cuenta de la expresión asustada en su rostro y el leve temblor de su cuerpo paralizado, Toshirou se inclino tomando su mano a lado de la cama y con suavidad acarició su mejilla.

-No te preocupes, no volverás al mar-le aseguro sacando a la muchacha de su trance.

-Aquí es donde más te duele ¿No es así?-presionó con suavidad por sobre las sabanas la zona intima de la joven haciendo que ella emitiera un ligero gemido-Es muy culpa, no debí forzarte mucho siendo que era tu primera vez.

Y es que ciertamente Toshiro se había propasado mucho con ella, el sentir su cuerpo era algo simplemente magnifico para él, tanto que aprovecho la extensión de toda la noche de bodas para hacerla suya una y otra vez hasta desfallecer, cada toque le encantaba por la reacción de la que orgullosamente podía llamar su esposa.

Momo siendo tan inocente como era no podía entender muy bien la situación pero no quería que el joven se culpara a si mismo con esa expresión tan triste.

-No... yo estoy bien-mustio con un ligero sonrojo por la preocupación del soberano.

-Iré a ver lo del desayuno-acaricio su cabeza al ponerse de pie-Vuelvo en seguida así que descansa un poco.

El rey salió de la habitación dejando la joven sola y sentada con las sabanas apenas cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo lleno de marcas rojas, sus mejillas se encendieron al recordar todo lo que ella y Toshiro habían hecho hasta el amanecer... ¿Podrían hacerlo nuevamente pronto? Se había preguntado así misma con el ligero deseo de repetir todo aquello, aunque por ahora tendría que esperar a que su cuerpo de recuperara.

El rubio se había comportado tan amable con su reina que ella no se dio cuenta de lo profundas que sus emociones se habían hecho hacia él, aun en el mundo de las sirenas podía ver lo hermoso que era el romance e incluso soñaba con encontrar a alguien que le hiciera gestos cariñosos en la actualidad solía hacerlo su esposo, ella era tan feliz que incluso había dejado de lado eso de investigar sobre cuando fue humana muchos años atrás, ya nada le importaba.

Aunque de vez en cuando no podía evitar pensar en Kusaka, después de todo era el único en el mar que seguro se preocuparía de su paradero una vez que al final del mes no hubiera regresado a la ciudad marina.

El tema de su amigo la había tenido tan preocupada que ese día que Toshiro la cito en el despacho principal se adelanto a cualquiera de los asuntos del peliblanco y le cuestionó.

-¿Es posible que yo me vuelva a convertir en sirena?

La pregunta no pareció tomar a su esposo por sorpresa, después de todo tenia que explicarle la forma en que se convirtió en humana y el método para que siguiera siéndolo, pero le intrigaba que volviera a querer ser una sirena cuando podía jurar que ella era muy feliz a su lado siendo una humana.

Después de todo su presencia al parecer había alegrado a todo el reino, todos los súbditos de su ahora reina la adoraban, no había nadie que diera indicios de odiarla o algo así.

-Momo ¿Porque quieres volver a ser una sirena? ¿No estas agosto aquí conmigo?

-No, no es eso-corrigió la chica de inmediato con cierto nerviosismo-De verdad me encanta estar a tu lado y hacer el amor contigo y todo eso... Es sólo que deje unos asuntos pendientes en el mar y quería solucionarlos, después de todo me forzaste a venir al mundo de los humanos.

-Será mejor que te olvides de esos asuntos-saco una pequeña botella de su escritorio y se acerco a su amada.

-Pero...-reprochó ella débilmente.

El joven Rey abrió el frasco llevándose el líquido a la boca y acto seguido alzo la barbilla de la joven y unió sus labios en sin beso tomándola de la cintura para que no se alejara y forzando aquel liquido de horrible sabor en la joven que no tuvo mas opción que tragárselo.

Toshirou se separo de su esposa dejándola jadeante, ella sintió como las fuerzas se le iban y todo su cuerpo dolía, habría caído al suelo de no ser porque el joven la sostenía fuertemente mientras Momo se aferraba a él esperando que aquella terrible sensación que sentía por segunda vez en su vida.

El rey resbalo hasta el suelo con ella, la joven aun respiraba agitadamente pero el dolor se estaba pasando, miro los ojos de su marido rogando por una explicación de lo que acababa de hacer, por un momento había pensado lo peor creyendo que era veneno pero no tendría sentido tomando en cuenta todo lo que Toshirou había hecho para tenerla a su lado.

-Tranquila-dijo con una sonrisa calmante mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello de la chica-Se trata de una poción para evitar que te conviertas en sirena nuevamente, pero únicamente tiene duración de un mes.

-¿Como? Preguntó con cierta confusión intentando procesar las palabras pero su cabeza aun sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

-Veras, la poción funciona convirtiéndote un humana por un mes, si embargo tienes que estar la tomando cada fin de mes o volverás a ser una sirena, pero si no la tomas en ese tiempo me temo que una ves que te trasformes es imposible que vuelcas a ser humana, también si en tu forma de humana te metes al mar te convertirás en sirena y no podrás regresar.

La joven había escuchado atenta.

-Por esa razón no hiciste que todos evitaran que yo me acercara a la playa ¿Verdad?

-Por eso te dije que mejor te Olvidaras de los asuntos del mar, si te vas jamás podrás regresar ¿Aquello es tan importante como para que no puedas volver a la tierra jamás?

Ella guardo silencio por un momento pensándolo con tristeza. Claro que Kusaka que era su único amigo era importante pero definitivamente no regresaría al mar sabiendo que jamás podría volver a ser humana... era feliz en ese reino y no necesitaba nada más.

-No... no lo es-contesto con cierta aflicción.

-Entonces solo olvida lo y que date conmigo-beso con suavidad sus labios.

.

.

.

Al paso del tiempo en la ciudad marina Kusaka esperaba con ansias el regreso de Momo después de que sus padres le informaron que ya estaba en edad de casarse y lo dejarían escoger cualquier sirena que desease como esposa y para sorpresa de Kempachi y Unohana su hijo decidió que su afortunada esposa seria Momo.

Desde hace mucho tiempo el peliazul se había enamorado de la castaña, ella no era superficial como las demás sirenas y si lugar a dudas era la mas hermosa de todas, no había tenido antes el valor suficiente de confrontar a todo el que lastimaba con sus palabras o desplantes a la pobre sirena maldecida... no podía hacer nada ni dejar que nadie supiera que eran amigos o la alejarían, sus padres definitivamente no la dejarían relacionarse con ella.

Sin embargo las cosas ahora eran distintas ya que sus padres habían prometido que por su felicidad lo dejarían escoger a cualquier sirena que deseara como esposa y sin pensárselo dos veces evocó el nombre de Momo.

-Pero cariño, ella es la hija de los causantes de la muerte de tu hermana-dijo la Reina sirena indignada.

-Tú lo has dicho, ella es la HIJA-recalco con cierta irritación a su madre-Ella no tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Hallibel, ella es la persona que yo amo así que es con ella con quien me quiero casar.

-¡Es una humana!-gruño su padre.

-Y ahora gracias a ustedes una sirena a la que todos han maltratado injustamente, la hicieron pasar por cosas que no se merecía ¿Solo porque no es sirena de linaje van a alejarla de mi? ¿Acaso me harán lo mismo que a Hallibel? -les reprochó enojado-Si ustedes hubieran convertido a Hallibel en humana con su magia ella no habría tenido que recurrir a la bruja del mar y perder la voz razón por la cual posteriormente la vida.

Los reyes del mar querían reprochar pero tristemente el príncipe tenia razón, desde donde sea que su amada hija los mirara sabrían que no estaría contenta al ver como se imponían a su hermano.

-Haz lo que quieras-mustio Unohana con irritación-Pero no nos pidas aceptarla como parte de la familia de buenas a primeras, llevara un tiempo acostumbrarse.

Kusaka finalmente estaba muy feliz de que podía casarse y proteger a su querida Momo así que él esperaba con ansias su regreso, pero tres días después del día marcado no había señal alguna de la joven, cosa que comenzó a preocupar al pelinegro ya que la joven jamás se retardaba en su regreso.

Pregunto a todos en todo el reino submarino por el paradero de Momo pero era como si ella se hubiera hecho espuma, al parecer nadie la vio regresar a la ciudad después de que se acercara a las costas humanas y se reportaron avistamientos mas barcos de los que usualmente se veían cerca de esas costas.

.

.

.

Tan solo había pasado alrededor de mes y medio después de que Momo había sido capturada por los humanos, las cosas se dieron muy rápido pero para la joven el tiempo había trascurrido muy lento, tal vez se debía a que cada día esperaba ansiosamente que su rey terminara su jornada de trabajo diario para estar a su lado aunque fueran unas pocas horas antes de dormir.

Mientras el soberano se encargaba de todos los asuntos del reino, incluidos los que debía desempeñar ella como reina, la joven pasaba las horas en clases de etiqueta, administración y todas las disciplinas necesarias para que prontamente pudiera encargarse de sus asuntos y quitarle la carga de su trabajo a Toshirou para que pudieran pasar más tiempo juntos.

Por supuesto que solo hubo una clase que le pareció muy intrigante ya que esta fue impartida exclusivamente por su rey y es que el celoso de Toshirou sabia que Tarde o temprano se le tenia explicar a su esposa lo que eran las relaciones sexuales que posteriormente podrían terminar en embarazo y decidió que así se lo explicaría el a lujo de detalles.

Uno de esos días al finalizar una de sus clase se un guardia se presento ante ella.

-Alteza-hizo una ligera inclinación de respeto ante ella-En la sala principal un joven la busca diciendo que tiene audiencia con usted.

-¿Audiencia?-dijo extrañada pues no recordaba y estaba segura de que no había citado a nadie para hablar.

-Si, pero si no quiere hablar con él...

-Esta bien, voy en seguida.

Por alguna razón Momo presentía que algo podía suceder, se dirigió a paso lento hacia la sala principal con algo de intriga y al tras pasar las puertas y alzar la vista se topo con una sorpresa que hacia que sus ojos no dieran crédito a lo que veía.

Ahí, frente a ella con una sonrisa reconfortante se encontraba un dolor peliazul de hermoso ojos violetas.

.

.

.

 **Pues aquí estoy de nuevo este capitulo no trajo mucho ,fue mas como relleno**

 **A todos los que comentan y siguen este fic gracias .Si se que la espera mata y hay cosas que falta resolver.**

 **Amo tanto esta pareja y me encanta como la primera vez que los vi como hace 12 años.**

 **Ojala se hiciera cannon como se hicieron otras parejas .**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

No había manera de no estar sorprendida teniendo a Kusaka frente a ella, no había forma de que él estuviera presente frente a sus ojos con toda la pinta de humano.

-No te ves muy feliz de verme Momo ,esperaba una reacción más efusiva de tu parte-comentó el peliazul algo divertido, la cara de la joven era todo un poema, delataba que bajo ningún concepto esperaba verlo ahí.

-No, para nada es eso…-susurró apenas con un hilo de voz-Es solo que me has sorprendido… ¿Cómo…?

-Vine por ti Momo-interrumpió su hablar de inmediato-Para que volvamos al mar, te sacare de este lugar de inmediato-dijo dando un paso hacia ella pero la aludida retrocedió mirándolo con lo que parecía un poco de miedo.

-Kusaka yo…

-Perdóname Momo-mustió con impulsividad abrazándola de inmediato-Sé que debí haber venido antes, no me imagino cuanto has estado sufriendo en este mundo, pero descuida, hare que puedas olvidar todo sobre este lugar.

La joven reina apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando sintió los labios del peliazul estamparse con los suyos, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente muy sorprendida por el repentino beso, su cabeza se tambaleaba de aquí para haya sin saber que hacer porque para las sirenas un beso no era más que un simple rose de labios, no, un beso entre ellos significaba una fuerte proposición de amor y la chica de orbes cafes no encontraba de qué manera tomar eso viniendo de su amigo.

Muy en el fondo, hacía mucho tiempo que se había enamorado de Kusaka, pero despedazo esas falsas ilusiones convenciéndose de que el príncipe del mar jamás la querría y se conformaba con tener su amistad, sin embargo ahí estaba él, besándola con ternura y pasión, pero ese beso no tenían aquella chispa de los ardientes besos que compartía con su esposo.

-Por mí no se detengan-una voz agria les espetó y cuando Momo pudo darse cuenta de su entorno se encontró con la mirada disgustada de Toshirou y en ese momento supo que había hecho mal al no separar a Kusaka de inmediato de sus labios porque ahora su rey estaba enfadado.

-Toshirou…-susurró temblorosa y dolida por la expresión disgustada del peliblanco.

-Sube a la habitación Momo ,después arreglare cuentas contigo-gruñó él.

-Pero….

-¡Ahora!-bramó el rey con furia contenida y la delicada joven huyo del lugar sintiendo como unas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, se sentía terrible por la forma en que Toshirou le grito pero se sentía aun peor al saber cuáles eran sus motivos ya que aunque fuera por un mínimo segundo le fue infiel.

El silencio glacial y el entorno hostil se podía sentir por todo el ambiente, aun enojado y haciendo puños sus manos, el joven rey le lanzó una mirada asesina al joven peliazul frente a sus narices que tenía una actitud seria y despreocupada.

-¿Se puede saber quién te crees que eres para venir a besas a MI mujer?-recalcó lo último rabioso.

-La persona que la liberara de la prisión en que la tienes y Momo no es tu propiedad-siseó eso ultimó con un aire de superioridad.

-Por si no lo sabes, ella es MI esposa.

-Eso fue porque la obligaste a desposarte, pero he venido a liberarla de tus garras así que espero que me la entregues por las buenas si es que no quieres sufrir las consecuencias de secuestrar a una sirena y futura princesa del mar.

No había que ser un genio para saber que el peliazul estaba sumamente interesado en Momo, incluso con esa simple deducción se podía concretar que él era el príncipe del mar que se casaría con ella, pero de ninguna manera lo iba a permitir, porque Momo ahora le pertenecía, a él y a nadie más.

-No pienso entregártela, Momo es muy feliz aquí y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que te la lleves, se ve que le tienes afecto y si en verdad la quieres la dejaras ser feliz aquí conmigo-declaró el rey victorioso y con una sonrisa de satisfacción pues esa según él, era una verdad innegable, Momo era feliz siendo humana y ella no quería regresar al mar.

-Pobre Rey humano-comentó el peliazul con burla-¿De verdad crees que ella te quiere no es verdad? Hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de que Momo realmente no siente nada por ti, simplemente esta deslumbrada por el mundo que le has mostrado, creaste la perfecta ilusión de un lugar al que ella pertenece cuando sabemos que no es así, incluso el cariño que crees que siente por ti no es más que un engaño-concretó con arrogancia-Es más que seguro que solo te quiere por el parecido físico que tienes conmigo, después de todo la conozco mejor que nadie y sé que siempre trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos por mí.

El peliblanco frunció el ceño conteniéndose para no agarrar a golpes al engreído peliazul pero muy en el fondo temió que ese comentario hubiera sido cierto, estaba casi seguro de que Momo , si bien no lo amaba, al menos se sentía muy atraída físicamente hacia él pero… ¿Y si Momo decidía que el dueño de su corazón era ese tipo de orbes violeta y decidía regresar al mar con él?

No. No podía permitirlo iba a usar todo lo que estuviera a su mano para impedirlo, incluso si tenía que eliminar a ese principito del mar, sobre su cadáver se llevaría a Momo consigo.

-No puedo afirmar o negar nada de lo que estás diciendo, tal vez no la conozco tanto como tú, pero ahora me pertenece y no te la voy a entregar.

\- Y yo no permitiré que te la quedes-dijo Kusaka con voz fría-Arreglemos esto entre tú y yo, mañana al amanecer en el risco, tendremos un duelo y quien gane se queda con ella-propuso el peliazul con total seriedad.

Toshirou sonrió confiado.

-Me parece buena idea, nos veremos es ese lugar.

.

.

.

La joven reina no paraba de andar de un lado para el otro, si no se detenía seguro que hacia un hoyo en la habitación real pero no podía hacer otra cosa mientras seguía dominada por la inquietud del encuentro entre Toshirou y Kusaka y de eso ya habían pasado horas, pensó que su rey iría de inmediato a pedirle explicaciones pero no fue así, el peliblanco no se presentó en todo el día en su habitación y ordenó a los guardias que bajo ningún motivo la dejaran salir.

Él había querido hablar con su esposa inmediatamente pero se contuvo de ir a verla a su habitación tras lo sucedido, tenía que esperar a que el enojo se le pasara o iba a terminar lastimando a la joven y eso era lo que menos quería.

Tenía que admitir que se había muerto de celos cuando vio que la joven no se movía después de aquel beso pero no había sido culpa de ella, aparentemente el joven pelinegro la había tomado desprevenida pero aun así no podía soportar que ella no hubiera hecho nada para alejarlo, incluso llegó a temer que Momo correspondiera el beso de no haber intervenido.

Durante todo el día despejo su mente de lo que había sucedido pero el enojo únicamente desapareció pasada la media noche y aun así seguía un poco irritado. Al entrar a su habitación lo primero que sus ojos buscaron fue el cuerpo de su esposa que reposaba con la respiración acompasada sobre la extensa cama matrimonial, podía ver su ropa interior a través del camisón translucido que era iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, ella únicamente llevaba puestas sus bragas mientras se podían ver sus sensuales botones presionando contra la fina tela de su extremadamente coto camisón.

¡Maldición! Si lo que quería esa endemoniada joven era provocarlo lo había logrado de modo que requirió de todo su autocontrol para no lanzársele encima y comenzarle a hacer el amor desenfrenadamente.

Con delicadeza se posó sobre ella deslizando sus dedos suavemente por las piernas de su provocativa sirena, la sitió estremecerse mientras subía más su toque en dirección a aquel lugar santo que tantas veces había profanado, la escuchó gemir levemente cuando presionó aquella zona y ella lentamente despertaba de su sueño posando su suave mirada en los ojos del soberano.

-Toshiro…-susurró con una sonrisa enlazando sus brazos en el cuello de su rey para acercarlo más a su cuerpo buscando su calor.

-¿Acaso intentas seducirme sirenita?-preguntó con voz ronca mientras lentamente deslizaba su mano por entre las bragas de la rubia para acceder a su intimidad-No creas que hacer que te desee te salva de rendirme cuentas.

Ella se removió un tanto incomoda de la intromisión en ese lugar y gimió por lo bajo sonrojada, Toshirou siempre la hacía sentir raro pero se alguna manera le encantaba todo lo que le hacía… incluso deseaba ser tocada por él más seguido aunque estaba consciente de que en esos momentos estaba siendo más dominante y posesivo que de costumbre y si bien eso la excitaba sabía que no era nada bueno.

-Yo no estaba planeando… ¡Ah!-soltó un pequeño gritillo al sentir la mordida en su cuello.

-¿El qué? ¿No planeabas que te descubriera besándote con ese tipo y frustrara su escape? Pensé que ya lo habías entendido Momo ,eres mía-la besó violentamente a su esposa sin dejar de lado las caricias algo bruscas en la parte baja de la rubia haciendo que se estremeciera un poco de dolor por ser tomada de esa forma poco delicada.

Sin esperar y darle tiempo de protestar se introdujo en ella de una sola estocada, ni siquiera la había desnudado por completo como solía a serlo para admirar su cuerpo y preparar su entrada, sencillamente la había tomado de una forma brusca y hasta un tanto dolorosa, pues a pesar de que ya se había acostado varias veces con su rey Momo seguía siendo muy estrecha.

Él la envistió logrando hacer que gimiera audible mientras intentaba débilmente separarse de él.

-T-toshiro… duele-había susurrado sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse pero él no pareció hacerle caso.

-¿Qué planeabas hacer Momo? ¿Una buena noche de sexo y huir con tu amado en la madrugada?-le preguntó con irritación mientras no paraba su frenético vaivén-¿Era eso cierto? Lástima que no te la voy a dejar tan fácil cariño-le susurró con molestia aprisionando cruelmente las muñecas de la chica sobre su cabeza mientras ella contenía sus lágrimas.

-¡No! ¡Yo no pensaba hacer eso!-chilló con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¿Ah, enserio?-dijo sarcástico dominando fieramente sus labios solo separándose a ratos-Pues eso no me lo parecía cuando te vi besándote con él, si no hubiera llegado seguro que seguías pegada a sus labios, no, incluso habrías aprovechado para huir de mí en ese mismo instante.

-¡Ah!-jadeó cuando lo sintió mordisquear y lamer su cuello sin parar con su instrucción a su cuerpo-Yo no me iría… yo quiero quedarme contigo Toshirou, por favor perdóname-sollozó suplicante mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, se sentía dolida por tal desconfianza pero después de todo había sido su culpa… debió reaccionar a tiempo y separarse de Kusaka en vez de haberse quedado parada como estatua.

Él detuvo sus envestidas y limpio con suavidad sus lágrimas, si sitió mal por haberla tomado de forma tan brusca pero había pasado todo el día ardiendo en celos por un simple beso cuando su esposa no había tenido la culpa de nada.

-Tú… no me crees no es cierto-gimoteó entristecida-¿Porque no me crees Shiro? Yo… te quiero… quiero quedarme contigo, en verdad lo quiero-sollozó cual pequeño niña.

-Shssss-susurró con dulzura acariciando su mejilla izquierda y haciendo que sus ojos se toparan con los de su sirena-Te creo-posó sus labios en la frente de la joven reina depositando un suave y casto beso-Perdóname sirenita… yo solo sentí por un momento que te irías y yo en verdad no quería.

-Pero… te traicione aunque fuera un momento, en verdad lo siento-dijo temerosa-Lo lamento.

-Ya-deslizó sus manos por los cabellos de su reina-Pienso perdonarte con una condición querida.

-¿En verdad?-dijo ilusionada-¡Prometo hacer lo que sea!

Él sonrió para sus adentros, adoraba ver como su esposa actuaba tan pura e inocente.

-Entonces es algo muy sencillo, dime que me amas y jura que siempre estarás conmigo.

Momo se sonrojó mirando con sorpresa los ojos de su esposo, desvió la mirada algo avergonzada pues se sentía algo cohibida de lo que haría.

-T…Te a-mo-murmuró con timidez.

-¿Eh? No te escuche-la presiono Toshirou con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Te amo y juro que siempre…-habló con un tono de voz un poco más alto pero fui interrumpida por el peliblanco

-Habla más fuerte y mírame a los ojos-ordenó con voz seductiva y ella volteó su rostro para encontrarse con los orbes turquesas del peliblanco

-¡Te amo y juro que siempre voy a estar contigo!-exclamó con valor y sus labios fueron bloqueados por los del rey que comenzó a besarla con pasión y ternura.

-Repite que me amas-mustió ente besos y la joven sin pensarlo obedeció.

-Te amo…

-Dilo otra vez

-Te amo…-repitió disfrutando de aquellos cálidos besos.

.

.

.

La brisa del viento entraba ligeramente por la ventana al igual que los primeros rayos de sol que comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo. Momo se removió en su lugar buscando el calor del cuerpo de su esposo pero únicamente se encontró con un lugar vacío a su lado, aun podía sentir cierta calidez que indicaba que Toshirou se había ido no hacía mucho ¿Pero a dónde?

Al instante tuvo un mal presentimiento poniéndose de pie de inmediato y cubriéndose de la brisa con una sábana para acercarse a la ventana y dirigió su vista al barranco, algo no estaba bien, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar en ese lugar.

-Debo apresurarme-susurró inquieta, sin perder tiempo se puso únicamente sus bragas y un camisón un tanto grueso y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Algunos empleados quedaron extrañados de ver a la reina tomar un caballo apresurada y salir hacia el barrando con el corazón en la mano.

La bruja de la tierra salió de su cabaña despreocupada pero algo le decía que debía ir a la playa, no sabía porque razón pero sus presentimientos nunca fallaban y debía darse presa si quería llegar a tiempo antes de que llegara a suceder alguna tragedia, maldijo vivir tan lejos.

Las cosas para Momo pasaron demasiado rápido, solamente llegó al barranco para ver como Toshiro estando en la orilla de este era atravesado por la espada de Kusaka para después caer hacia el mar, el peliblanco se había confiado, no esperaba que el principito del mar tuviera buen control de su cuerpo humano pero había logrado ser más rápido que Toshiro debido a que resultaba más difícil moverse dentro del agua que de la tierra.

La joven reina no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas pero corrió hasta llegar con el peliblanco abrazarlo para caer con él al mar importándole muy poco lo riesgoso que era tirarse del barranco y lo fuerte de las olas que se estampaban con el muro de rocas, era más que seguro que no sobreviviría a eso ningún humano.

-¡MOMO!-había gritado Kusaka exaltado sin poder creer lo que la chica acababa de hacer, apretó los puños frustrado, comprendía a la perfección que ese rey arrogante había sido la elección de Momo y tendría que aceptarlo, aun así quería pensar que únicamente se había encaprichado con ese hombre por el parecido entre ambos.

La joven sabía bien las consecuencias de sus actos, sabía que una vez que entrara al mar jamás podría volver a la tierra, pero valía la pena si podía salvarlo, de alguna manera la joven se las había arreglado para sobrevivir junto con Toshirou a la caída, pero no duraría mucho, con gran esfuerzo y a pesar de sus propias heridas llevó a su esposo a la playa y lo arrastro hasta donde las olas no pudieran alcanzarlo, era algo doloroso sentir la arena rozar con su cola de sirena pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por sí misma.

Miró la expresión de sufrimiento de su amor y el terror la invadió, no seguiría con vida por mucho tiempo, maldijo ser sirena en esos momentos, si fuera humana podría llevar rápidamente a atender sus heridas pero en esos momentos no podía hacer más que sentirse como inútil mientras gritaba por ayuda… aunque era obvio que nadie acudiría a su llamado.

-¿Darías lo que fuera por salvarlo?-preguntó una entristecida voz acercándose desde la derecha de la extensa playa.

La joven reina reconoció al instante a la bruja de la tierra, la hermana de Kira por lo que se había enterado.

-¿Puedes salvarlo?-preguntó esperanzada.

-Puedo… pero el precio por salvarlo es demasiado alto.

-¡Daré lo que sea!-exclamó desesperada.

-Para salvar una vida se debe entregar otra, en otras palabras, tú tiempo por él de él, esa es la única manera de salvarlo.

-Mi vida…-ella apretó su mano contra su pecho y bajo la mirada dolida-¡Con gusto daré mi vida pero por lo que más quieras sálvalo!

-Entonces sirena, te convertirás en espuma de mar… tu vida es el precio justo, pero también tomare la vida que se está formando dentro de ti.

-¿La vida dentro de mí?-mustió incrédula, tocándose el vientre, sabía muy bien lo que esas palabras significaban.

Un sello se formó debajo de Kiyone y del vientre de Momo una luz salió de ella quedando en las manos de la bruja de la tierra.

-No te preocupes, entregare tú hija a Toshirou en cuanto esta termine de formarse en el árbol de la vida donde vigilare hasta el momento en que deba nacer… lamento que el precio sea tan alto pero no se puede solucionar el asunto de otra forma-dijo la rubia con tristeza-Con mi magia mantendré la luz de tu hija viva, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…-estiró la mano hacia el cuerpo de Toshirou haciendo que una luz verde la envolviera el cuerpo del rey y curara sus heridas.

-Al menos el tendrá algo con que recordarme-intentó sonreír pese a las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus mejillas, sabía muy bien las reglas de la magia pues no se puede extender el tiempo de vida de alguien sin tomarlo de otra, esa ley rige la magia, por eso la vida es muy preciada, pero estaba agradecida de que a pesar de que fuera de una manera poco común su hija nacería, aunque hubiera deseado vivir para conocerla.

-Tienes unos momentos para despedirte…-susurró la bruja de la tierra retirándose del lugar.

-Gracias-dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas.

El peliblanco despertó mirando desorientado a su alrededor y su mirada pronto se topó con los iris de la hermosa sirena que lo había salvado.

-Momo-dijo preocupado-¿Estas bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?-preguntó inspeccionándola.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

-Sí, no tienes de que preocuparte… ¿Podrías llevarme al agua? Me estoy secando.

El comprendió la situación y levantó a su esposa caminando para adentrarse en las olas del mar.

-No debiste saltar-comentó sin atreverse a mirarla… por su culpa ella estaría condenada a quedarse en el agua.

-Tenía que… no habría soportado si algo te pasaba…-susurró con algo de cansancio aferrándose al cuello de su amado.

-Tal vez haya una forma de…

Calló cuando la joven negó con la cabeza.

-No me arrepiento del precio que pague por tu vida… no me queda mucho tiempo… por favor no te culpes por lo que ha pasado, Kiyone te lo explicara todo-sonrió débilmente-Yo moriré pero tú y yo tendremos una hija… quiero que la ames por ambos pero no la consientas demasiado ¿Esta bien? No te atrevas a pensar en tonterías, ella y el reino te necesitan… tal vez haya sido poco tiempo pero de verdad disfrute estar a tú lado… Toshiro ¿Ya te dije que te amo?-le preguntó sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse con lentitud mientras él la depositaba en el agua, sintió lagrimas ajenas rodar por sus mejillas… sonrió débilmente y después… nada.

Toshirou la vio hacerse espuma entre sus brazos y sin poder aguantar más grito su nombre con dolor y llorando…

La niña fue el vivo retrato de su madre y el único consuelo del rey que tan solo vivía procurando quererla como lo habría hecho su difunta reina.

Fin…

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

 **Si lo se el final es cruel y mucho pero eso es lo que hace mágico leer fics de los kagamine siempre es un final que te hace pensar**

 **Gracias por haber seguido esta adaptacion de el fic Fairy Tales de**

 **Alguien siente calor al imaginarse a un Toshiro asi pues ahora que al fin nos presentaron a un Toshiro maduro calienta mas que el sol de verano .**

 **Gracias por leer y siento que faltaron respuestas a muchas preguntas que hicieron igual que en la misma serie jeje.**

 **No olviden comentar y agregar a favoritos.**


End file.
